1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tarp supports and more particularly pertains to a new truck bed tarp support assembly for quick assembly to be positioned in a bed of a pickup truck to facilitate providing shelter over the pickup truck bed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tarp supports is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,849 describes a cover assembly that attaches to the tops of the sidewalls of a pickup truck bed. Another type of vehicle cover support assembly is U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,855 also showing an assembly attached to the top of the sidewalls of a pickup truck bed. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,353,826 and 4,263,925 each also show a cover support assembly attached to the top of the sidewalls of a pickup truck bed. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 382,247 and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 310,503 each show an ornamental appearance for a tent frame for covering a pickup truck bed.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for an assembly that is very easily assembled and disassembled yet does not attach to the tops of the sidewalls of a pickup truck bed.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by providing an easily assembled plurality of tubes that form a support assembly having a base portion that rests on the bottom of a pickup truck bed.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new truck bed tarp support assembly that utilizes wheel wells in a pickup truck bed to prevent lateral movement of the support frame.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new truck bed tarp support assembly that provides an easy lightweight frame to support a tarp over a pickup truck bed.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a plurality of tubes interconnectable to from a support frame having a base that rests on the bottom of a pickup truck bed. A base portion of the support frame further has a pair of raised portions positioned to receive wheel wells in the pickup truck bed.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.